


Rest in Pieces Gerger

by LenoirWhittlethorn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Humor, Pranks, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenoirWhittlethorn/pseuds/LenoirWhittlethorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerger pulls a few pranks upon fellow Survey Corps members.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest in Pieces Gerger

Lynne heard the comforting sounds of birds chirping and sighed with satisfaction. She got a full eight hours of sleep for once and there was something satisfying about not having an alarm set. Still, she reached out to grab the round, gently ticking clock and her hand smacked the surface of her nightstand. She sat up and saw that her clock was moved just out of her reach. Confused, she looked over at her armoire and noticed that her bed wasn’t lined up with the mirror, which she had carefully done after moving into her room so many years ago.

She threw her covers off and placed her feet on the cold floor. She tucked her legs back up, startled, and searched the floor for her slippers. They were moved only a few inches to the left, but it was that small distance that disturbed Lynne. Hesitantly, she scooted over and slipped her feet into the light green slippers.

The bed wasn’t moved, but the armoire was, once again, by only a few inches. Lynne corrected the positioning with minimal effort and stared into the mirror. The room was unusually dark, she realized, but before she could check the windows, the alarm rang sharply. She jumped and grumbled under her breath as she turned off the alarm. She did a double take when she read the time; it said it was eight at night.

Panic struck her and she marched over to her window, which had thicker curtains than she remembered. Pulling them back, Lynne gasped when she was met with pitch black windows. Had it been eight hours or twelve?

Disregarding that she was only in a nightgown, Lynne marched out into the hallway and headed towards Nanaba’s room. Halfway down the hall, she saw Gelgar leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, as if he was waiting for something. Lynne briefly remembered how underdressed she was, but everyone was an adult, well then again it was Gelgar. She made her way past him, but he released a soft snort that halted her in her place.

She turned around and put her hands on her hips. “Got something to say, Gelgar?” She demanded.

Gelgar peeled himself off of the wall and stretched. “Nice night we’re having, eh?” He smirked. “I didn’t know you slept with your hair down. Not bad for bedhead.”

Lynne rolled her eyes and raked her hands through her dark brown hair. “I’m not dealing with this, goodbye.” She turned around, still feeling Gelgar’s eyes on her.

“Don’t you mean ‘good night’?” Gelgar corrected and laughed when Lynne shot a glare over her shoulder.

Thankfully, Gelgar made his leave and Lynne walked over to Nanaba’s door. Even though Nanaba told Lynne countless times that barging in was perfectly fine, Lynne knocked timidly. “Uh, Nanaba, I wanted to ask you something.”  
Nanaba opened the door and Lynne jerked from the sudden change in lighting. “Sure, Lynne, what’s wrong?” The blonde woman looked at Lynne’s nightgown and raised an eyebrow. “It must be bad, you didn’t even get dressed.”

Lynne saw that Nanaba’s window framed a beautiful sunny day, possibly no later than nine in the morning. Her whole day was set off kilter; she had a strict routine and one of the golden rules was that she always was in uniform even before morning coffee. “It’s daytime? B-but my window was dark and my clock said 8pm.” Lynne thought back to what Gelgar said. “Gelgar convinced me it was nighttime.”

The two women locked eyes, both achieving enlightenment.

“Gelgar!” Lynne kicked off her slippers and ran full speed after Gelgar, who just turned the corner at the end of the hall.

Nanaba picked up Lynne’s slippers and shook her head as Gelgar’s uproarious laughter echoed throughout the building.

* * *

 

 

Rumors of Gelgar’s pranking streak were commonplace in the past month, though he only stuck to members of his own squad. As far as Eld was concerned, he had nothing to worry about; after all, Gelgar was slapped with bathroom cleaning duty for six months. Shaving Squad Leader Mike’s facial hair admittedly was a ballsy thing for Gelgar to do.

‘ _And he’s never drunk while doing these pranks, strange._ ’ Eld mused to himself as he stepped into the public showers. ‘ _Well he does keep the rumor mill lighter than usual, which is a good thing._ ’ Eld knew nobody would be in the showers since it was at the crack of dawn; his favorite time to bathe.

He placed his uniform in a designated cubby, along with his sleepwear and walked into the showers. He remembered when he first joined the Survey Corps. and how nervous he was to enter the public showers. Now he could easily strike up conversation while washing and not bat an eye. His mind wandered after he turned on the water and stepped under it.

Without opening his eyes, he reached for the shampoo bottle and gently squeezed. He was startled a bit that the shampoo shot out faster, but figured that someone left the bottle open and water seeped in. As he massaged the shampoo into his scalp, he noticed it wasn’t lathering up, so he added some more shampoo.

A loud gasp caused Eld to open his eyes and he recognized Gunther at the doorway. “Eld, your hair.” Gunther began snickering.

Eld looked at his fingers first, which turned into a weird blackish-blue color and then he went to the mirrors nearby. They were clear enough to see that his hair wasn’t blonde anymore. It was a strange black and purple color. Gunther erupted into laughter as a few more early birds walked into the showers and saw Eld’s hair.

“Should probably just use the bar soap, guys.” Gunther advised between gasps for air.

“When I get my hands on Gelgar!” Eld stormed out of the showers, his face beet red.

* * *

 

 

“You must be a glutton for punishment.” Auruo muttered as he took a seat next to Gelgar in the mess hall.

Gelgar froze; he didn’t hear Auruo coming since he was so occupied replacing the small container of sugar with salt. He locked eyes with Auruo, but there was no sense of judgement, only curiosity. That was new, considering all the glares he had been receiving the past two months.

“It’s not a chemical, right?” Auruo inquired.

Gelgar finished his task and hid the sugar container on the floor, underneath the table. “Of course not, just good ol’ salt.”

“You realize that Petra wanted to lecture you about pranking—that was why she set up this meeting so early in the morning?” Auruo rested his chin in his right hand.

“Yup, but have you ever seen Petra do a spit take?” Gelgar countered and leaned on his elbows on the table.

“No, she barely burps.”

“There you go.”

Auruo stared at Gelgar’s easygoing expression and smirked. “You’ll have fifteen seconds to reach the end of the hall before she hunts you down.” He muttered under his breath as Petra made it back with a tray.

“Now Gelgar, I know you do this for the sake of humor, but I have never seen Eld’s face so red before.” Petra started as she handed Gelgar a cup of coffee and handed Auruo one. “I’m sure Auruo would agree that this has been going on for too long.”

“There are far more things that have gone for too long.” Auruo gruffly replied.

Petra turned her attention to Gelgar. “I know Lynne has lectured you, but I promise I just want to talk and I won’t call you names.” She smiled and sat down. “You drink your coffee black, Gelgar?”

“I’ll have to, since you have enough sweetness to give me a cavity.” Gelgar grinned as Petra blushed lightly.

Auruo did a mixture of a gag and cough.

“Well it’s probably because I like putting a lot of sugar into my coffee.” Petra grabbed the container and began scooping a few spoonfuls of “sugar” into her cup. “A bad habit, I know.” She shot a glance over at Auruo, daring him to say something.

“We all have our vices.” Auruo chose a safe answer and took a sip of his black coffee.

Gelgar bit his lower lip, trying to hold back his laughter as Petra brought the cup of coffee to her own lips. He jumped when Auruo lightly smacked him. Auruo motioned for Gelgar to brace himself to flee.

Petra drank and her brow immediately furrowed harshly. Both men watched as Petra struggled in silence. Would she swallow or spray it out? She tried swallowing a little bit of it, but after shaking her head, she tried spitting it back into the cup. Unfortunately, she missed and coffee dribbled out of her mouth and all over her uniform. She locked eyes on Gelgar and the man knew it was time to run.

A battle cry erupted from Petra and she crawled across the table, but Auruo blocked her path. “Hold on,” he pulled off his cravat and gently wiped Petra’s mouth, chin, and throat. “Okay, now give him hell.” He stepped aside.

“You,” Petra pointed at Auruo. “We’re talking after I take down that greased hair punk!” She darted out of the mess hall, another battle cry escaping her.

Auruo shook his head and grabbed the sugar from under the bench.


End file.
